Sugar Cookies
by Hourglass Cipher
Summary: Mabel makes Bill shaped cookies for the holidays. What could go wrong?


_Dashing through the snow_

 _In a one-horse open sleigh_

 _O'er the fields we go_

 _Laughing all the way_

 _Bells on bobtails ring_

 _Making spirits bright_

 _What fun it is to ride and sing_

 _A sleighing song tonight_

The song rang through the kitchen as a sweater clad girl sang along. She darted from the counter to the oven sliding in another tray of her famous sugar cookies. There were already multiple trays cooling on the stovetop and a huge pile of dough was waiting to be rolled out. A shooting star gittered in the kitchen light as she grabbed a kitchen mitt. She pulled out another tray and placed it on the counter, having run out of room on the stove top. They were going to have way too many cookies this year.

"How's it going Mabes?" a voice called from the living room.

"It's going great Dipper," Mabel called back. "I already have five trays cooling!" A snort came from the giftshop.

"We can sell the extras in the giftshop Grunkle Stan," Mabel shouted. The snort immediately turned into a cough. Mabel giggled and turned back to the dough. She had already rolled it out and wasn't sure what shapes to make. She reached to a snowman cookie cutter but paused. Then she spotted a perfect one.

Grabbing the silver cookie cutter, she pushed it into the dough and peeled away the extra scraps. Carefully picking them up, she slid the cookies onto the tray one at a time. Balancing the tray on one hand, she opened the oven with her other and slid the cookies in. Setting the timer for five minutes, she returned to the dough and rolled out another lump.

(Time skip)

A beeping noise filled the kitchen, alerting Mabel that the cookies were done. Pulling them out of the oven, she beamed at the triangle shaped cookies. Sliding them onto a plate, she pulled the yellow icing over to her. As an after thought, she grabbed the white and black as well. She covered one of the cookies in yellow icing and added an eye shape near the top using white. With the black, she drew a thin pupil and a brick pattern underneath the eye. Mabel then repeated the process on all of the cookies.

Soon, there were multiple tiny Bill Ciphers all over the counter. Mabel grinned at her work as she loaded them onto a yellow plate. She couldn't wait to show them to everyone! So, being Mabel, she decided to find someone who she could show them to. Grabbing the plate, she skipped out into the living room, making sure none fell off. Dipper was long gone, but Bill was sitting on the arm chair.

Bill and Dipper had started a relationship after the twins had figured out how to get him a human body. It took Stan a while to accept it and Ford took even longer, but now they were all mostly okay with it. Mabel had personally told Bill that if he hurt Dipper, she would personally make sure he ceased to exist.

Mabel walked over the arm chair and rapped on Bill's head, although she was knocking on a door.

"Jeez Shooting Star, what was that for?" Bill asked grumply. Mabel simply smiled and extended the plate as if it was a peace offering.

"I made evil dorito cookies!" she exclaimed. Bill chuckled at the name before looking at the cookies. His face lit up when he saw what they looked like.

"It's a ton of tiny mes!" Bill cried out. A smile stretched from ear to ear. "Are they alive?" Mabel wrinkled her nose at the question, unsure of what Bill meant by it. In answer she shook her head. Bill frowned but picked one up anyway. He exaimned it for a minute before biting the tip off. Bill smiled and took another bite.

"Thanks Shooting Star," he said to Mabel. "I taste delicious!" Mabel's eyes went wide and her hands flew to her mouth, dropping the cookie platter in Bill's lap. She stared at him for a moment before screaming, "Cannabal!" and running out of the room. Bill watched her go with a chuckle. Just then Dipper walked into the room.

"What was that Bill?" Dipper asked curiously. In answer, Bill held up the cookie and took a bite of it. Dipper stared for a moment before facepalming and walking out of the room. He muttered something like, "Crazy cannabal dorito demon." Bill tossed a cookie after him. Normal Christmas with the Pines family.


End file.
